


Jetpack Blues (Baby Come Home)

by nthngbutme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Divorce, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Sorry, I'm trying to get anything that might be problematic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Jetpack Blues by Fallout Boy, Pining, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide, actually not really, don't read it, if you're easily triggered, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nthngbutme/pseuds/nthngbutme
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED BY ABUSE, SELF HARM, OR SUICIDE.I remember her smile as she introduced herself.I remember screaming at the sky.I remember begging for her back.I remember falling asleep agaist a tree, watching over her like I shoud have when I could have.Based on true events. Set to the song of Fallout Boy's Jetpack Blues. (I recommend you listen to the song as you read. It's a good song, and the song that makes the story more meaningful.)





	Jetpack Blues (Baby Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING (again): DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED BY ABUSE, SELF HARM, OR SUICIDE.
> 
> Besides trying to protect your mental health, I really hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Based on true events.

I remember her smile as she introduced herself.

I remember her hypnotically dancing to her favorite bands.

I remember her laugh as she tipped her head back.

I remember the first time she hugged me. She smelled like vanilla and lavender.

I remember her reaction to my coming out. She wrapped me in her arms and reassured me that I was still her best friend.

I remember how she cried into my chest her last night before she moved. I fell asleep to Fallout Boy and the familiar smell of vanilla and lavender.

I remember how she drifted from me across the sea.

I remember how she wasn't there when I got off the plane.

_I got those Jetpack Blues_

_Just like Judy_

_The kind that makes June feel like September_

I remember how she smelled wrong when I hugged her for the first time in years.

I remember when we got matching tattoos.

I remember when we got drunk and she kissed me. She tasted like cherries and alcohol.

_Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me._

_Honey,  don't you leave._

_Don't you remember how we used to split a drink_

_It never mattered what it was_

_I think_

_Our hands were just that close_

_But the sweetness never lasted, no_

I remember two weeks of silence after that night.

I remember meeting her boyfriend.

I remember how she was so excited when she showed me the diamond ring on her finger.

I remember sleepless nights wondering if I should stop the wedding.

I remember her little smile as she walked down the aisle to us, her maid of honor and her groom. They say that you should marry your best friend. Well, she turned to her friend and spared her best friend not even a glance.

I remember watching them fall out of love.

I remember he yelling and arguing muffled by walls and closed doors whenever I went over.

I remember the sharp smack of skin on skin, the thump of someone hitting the floor, and then utter silence.

I remember holding her tight as she cried through the night. There was no ring on her finger.

_Did you ever love her?_

_Do you know?_

_Or did you never want to be alone?_

I remember her effort to stay afloat after the divorce.  

I remember her blood dripping onto my clothes as her wrists bled and I held to my chest for the last time.      

I remember the paramedics prying me away from her limp body and peeling away my pillow case bandages. They cut her down to announce "Time of death; 23:43".      

I remember sitting in shock.  

I remember standing alone at her grave with my coat whipping in the wind and rain.     

I remember clearing the flowers off of her grave. She hated flowers as condolences.  

I remember screaming at the sky.      

I remember begging for her back.      

I remember sobbing and yelling at nothing and no-one.      

I remember calling out for her every night.      

I remember falling asleep against a tree, watching over her like I should have when I could have.    

I remember taking off my leather jacket and laying on her grave. It was only right to return her favorite present that she gave to me.

_She's in a long black coat tonight_

_Waitin' for me in the downpour outside_

_She's singin' "Baby, come home," in a melody of tears_

_While t_ _he rhythm of the rain keeps time_

I remember turning my keys in the ignition and screeching out of the parking lot.

I remember the white lines blurring and the silence of the night as the wind whips my hair out of my face.

I remember speeding down the road, past some of the places that had held the best of my memories.

_And I'm tryin' to find some peace of mind_

_Behind these two white highway lines_

_A_ _s the city goes silent_

_The ringing in my ears gets violent_

I remembered her as I made a necklace of my own.

_I'm the last one you'll ever remember_

 

 

I see her sad smile as she reaches out for me. I take her hand and join her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know if I should keep writng stuff like this (this is my first published… fic? …story? …whatever this is).


End file.
